Be Prepared
by pikachu909
Summary: A song parody take place in a scene in the story The New RevivalPlease read and review


Be Prepared

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Wars, or the song "Be Prepared"

It's nighttime at the dense jungle of India; a lamia is sleeping on a strong tree branch, hidden underneath in the leaves of its canopy part of the tree. He has long raven tresses and has a long, thick, serpent-like amber tail from the waist down. Couple of minutes later, he felt faint vibrations from the tree as he begins to wake up. Seconds later, he pushed some branches a side to see a young girl wearing a light blue dress with a matching veil and headdress concealing her face and waist length raven hair, along with a pair of open toed sandals on her feet hopping from one branch to another until she made it to a strong tree branch that is below him to rest for the night.

Knowledgeable to the ways of the force, he sensed that the force is strong with her and with that he remembered his discussion with his master.

It took place in a galaxy far, far away. A decrypted old man with pale wrinkly skin and wears a black robe is in his throne room. He notices a red glowing astroprojection of Count Dooku walking in front of him. Dooku got onto his knee as he pays respect to his Sith Lord master and emperor of the galaxy.

"Rise Tyranus." Sidious ordered.

"What is your purpose of summoning me, master Sidious?" Dooku asked humbly.

"There is a disturbance in the force." Sidious answered ominously.

"I know I felt it too." He replied. "But could it came from?"

"From her, one of the two younglings revived from the fall of the Jedi." Sidious answered.

"What are we going to do with her?" Dooku asked to his master.

"I'm glad you asked Darth Tyranus." The old man answered as he gave him an evil smirk to Dooku.

_"I know that your powers of retention are wet as hutt's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride."_ Sidious starts singing. _"It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all upstairs. But we're talking emperors and successions, even you can't be caught unawares."_

_"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime."_ Sidious continues. _"Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer."_

_"And where do I feature?"_ Dooku asked.

_"Just listen to teacher."_ He told his former apprentice. _"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared. **Be prepared!**"_

"Be prepared!" Dooku shined in, "I'll be prepared, for what?"

"For the death of the youngling!" Darth Sidious yells out his answer.

"Master, couldn't we turn her in to the dark side and become our ally?" Dooku asked.

"No, Tyranus! You're going to kill her... and strip her of her amulet too." Darth Sidious answered with a nasty grin on his face with his thoughts of her amulet around his neck.

"Great idea! Who needs her to be its bearer?" Dooku replied. "No bearer, No bearer, nah nah nah nah nah nah!"

"Fool! There will be the amulet's bearer!" Sidious retorted to Dooku.

"But you said..." Dooku tells his master.

"I will be its bearer!" Sidious remarks Dooku. "Stick with me, and you'll rule the entire planet with me!"

"Yay, all right! Long live the emperor!" Dooku praises his master.

"Long live the Emperor! Long live the emperor!" The souls of dead Sith Lords joined in.

_"I-I-I-I-It's great that we'll soon be connected with a Sith Lord who'll be all-timed adored!"_ The souls of the dead Sith lords sang in perfect unison.

_"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected. To take certain duties on board."_ Sidious added as he move his finger across his throat as if he is sentencing a rebel to death. _"The future is litter with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is **you won't get a planet without me!**"_

_" So prepare for the coup of the century."_ Sidious proceeded. _"Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply I'll be emperor undisputing, respected saluted and seen for the wonder I am!"_

_"Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared!"_ Sidious continues. _"Be prepared!"_

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!"_ Dooku and Sidious sang together and ended as they both laugh evilly in the throne room.


End file.
